cullen wife swap
by Ellen Cullen 1
Summary: One day Alice, emmet and Bella are at home alone whilst the rest of the family are out hunting and get bored, so they decide that it will be a good idea to put the family on wife swap. There will b lots of pranks and jokes but who will be the better family. Hope you enjoy xx
1. The plan

**Hey guys I'm back I know I havn't written in a while so I'm going to try and update this story once or twice a week or more if possible. Thanks lots of love Ellen xx **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyers dose but all the characters from the other family** are** mine. **

**Emmet pov**

All the family were out hunting apart from Bella, Alice and me, we are sat watching a brilliant tv program called wife swap, its so funny basically these to wife's swap places in each others homes and have to look after each others kids and see another way of life. For the first week they have to live by the new familys rules but then in the second week the get to change the rules. I think that it would be a great idea to get the family on the show I'll ask Alice and Bella.

"alice, bella do you Think that it would be ok if I entered the family on to wife swap"

And the girls reply was screaming "eeeeek yes yes yes" whilst hugging each other and jumping up and down well it looks like there in so now on with the plan " ok what do we need to do to get onto wife swap" I said. With a sigh Alice said "you wait for the others to come back then start filming the video and me and bella will go and print off the entry form from the Internet and fill it in"

**Alice pov**

Bela and I raced up stairs and printed off the application form it was very long:

**Part 1 - basic information **

**name:** esme

**Date:** 26/3/17

**Dads full name: **Carlisle Cullen

**Mums full name: esme Anne platt Cullen **

**Home address: the Cullen house, forks Washington **

**Home phone: 1-360-753-9268**

**Work phone: 1-360-365-1268**

**Dads cell: 1-360-278-3678**

**Mums cell: 1-360-963-3798**

**Children **

**Emmet McCarthy Cullen, age 19 years **

**Rosalie lillian hale Cullen, age 19 years **

**Jasper Whitlock hale Cullen, age 19 years**

**Jacob black, age 18 years**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, age 18 years **

**Edward Anthony masen Cullen, age 17 years**

**Isabella Marie swan Cullen, age 17 years**

**Rebbecca Louise swan Cullen, age 16 years**

**Renesmee carlie masen Cullen, age 10 years **

"wow that took a long time even for us glad that is over time to mail it off" said bella quickly.

"ok you take it and I'll stay here and cover for you for when the others get back, when they do I'll get becca and we will meet you at the coffee shop in town so we can tell her the plan."I said, "ye ok ill see you in a bit" she said whilst coming up to hug me.

** Becca pov**

Me, Carlisle, esme, jake, Nessie, rose and jasper we're on our way back from hunting when we heard a car speed out of the drive way and zoom along the road, for as far as we could hear before going inside to see a very, very hyper pixy bouncing up and down on the spot. " becca you need you come with me to town to meet up with your sister please" she all but screamed from where she was behind me.

**Thanks for reading please review and I'll try to update soon as possible lots of love Ellen xx**


	2. The acception

**I'd like to give a massive thanks to my beta lilly314 for helping with my edits, hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

Becca POV

(At the coffee shop in town)

Alice and I walked into the shop where Bella was seated at a stall by herself near the back of the shop where no one could overhear her talking.

We walked up to her and sat down.

"What's this about?" I asked and Alice and Bella started giggling, "guys what is it?" I asked again and they finally managed to pull themselves together enough to pronounce a coherent sentence.

"Becca, you'll never guess what Alice, Emmett, and I have done!" Bella managed to get out before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Guys, I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but, what have you done?" I asked cautiously.

"Well... we may have sent off an application form for a TV show for the family (I might put a description of the show in here-unless you do that later or have already done it-that way the readers have some semblance of what you are talking about... unless it's meant to be a surprise) but you've got to promise that you won't tell the others. Only me, you, Bella, and Emmett can know until the letter comes saying that we are on the show, ok?" Alice said as she bounced in her seat.

"Fine, but before I agree to this, promise me that nothing bad will happen." I whispered.

"Have I ever failed you guys?" Alice asks and both Bella and I knew she meant it rhetorically, but we couldn't stop ourselves from dead panning simultaneously "yes".

"Come on guys, let's go back to the house." said my two favorite sisters.

Bella POV

(Three months later)

"Guys look! I think it's here!" I called as I went to get the mail from the mail box. Finally here it was, the thing that we had been waiting for for the last three months; the letter from the Wife Swap team. It was in a large manila envelope that was addressed to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I placed it on Carlisle's desk and walked back to the room I shared with Edward.

Both Edward and Renesmee were on the bed. They lay next to each other, flat on their stomachs, while reading a book together. Edward looked up and smiled as I walked in, pulled away from our daughter with a kiss to her, and made his way towards me. We sat and talked together until we heard Carlisle come in and call us all down for a family meeting.

Carlisle POV

I walked into the house after my long shift and kissed Esme on the cheek before going up to my study to do some reading. When I got in the study, there was a large manila envelope waiting for me on the desk. I picked it up and opened the back of it and slid the letter out, opening it up it said: Dear Dr. Carlisle Cullen, we are pleased to inform you that your family has been picked for the newest episode of Wife Swap. You will be swapping with the Jones family from Phoenix, Arizona. Filming will begin on the 27th of June 2017 and the swap will start on monday the 28th of June 2017. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call us.

**The wife swap team.**

I folded up the letter and was livid "family meeting now" I all but screamed as I walked down stairs into the family room where all the children were already standing as well as beautiful wife esme, I stood in the middle and looked around at the faces of all of my children they all looked normal. I took out the letter and read it to the children and esme. I then looked around and most of the children looked shocked apart from Alice, Bella, Becca and Emmet. Alice, Bella and becca were all stood next to each other with their arms linked to the next girl. Alice, Emmet and Bella were all looking intently at their shoes whilst becca was looking anywhere but at me. So these are the children who supposedly love me who have the least survival instincts. "you are all free to go..." "yes" they all screamed and began to walk away "except Alice, Bella, emmet and becca I want to have a word with you four" they groand as they wated to see what I had to say. nut before I could speak Alice said "your going to agree to let us be on the show so you may aswell cut out the whole section where you shout at us about keeping the secret because I've already seen that nothing bad will happen and no one will find out the secret" I sigh and turn to face the portrait on the wall behined me it's the most recent one with all of us in. "you three" I point to Bella Alice and emmet "I expected this sort of thing form but you" I turned to point at becca " you I wouldn't have expected this from" I was about to lull out of the room when someone behind me said " daddy it wasn't her it was me and Alice and emmet we just told her the plan and we'd already sent off the application and video so there was nothing she could do, so if your going to tell anyone off it should be me not becca" I turned to see Bella looking at me giving me the puppy dog look that her and all the girls even esme had perfected. "ok your not in trouble but you have to apologise to esme because she's the one that has to go away" she ran up and hugged me as if she was a little girl and then went to apologise to esme with the other three.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, please review xx love Ellen xx**


End file.
